Its a Small World
by smammy
Summary: ed goes to a new school...envy teases.rape.sex foul language.envyxed
1. new times

Uh oh  

There you go again talking cinematic  

Yeah you!  

You're charming, got everybody star struck  

I know

How you always seem to go  

For the obvious instead of me  

Get a ticket and you'll see

[Chorus   If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy  

And I be the best friend that you fall in love with

In the end we'd laughing  

Watching the sunset  

Fade to black  

Show the name  

Play the happy song

(Yeah)  Yeah, yeah  

When you call me  

I can hear it in your voice

Oh sure

!  Wanna see me

And tell me all about her

La la  

I'll be acting through my tears

Guess you'll never know

That I should win  

An oscar for the scene I'm in

[Chorus

Wish I could tell you there's a twist

Some kind of hero in disguise

And we're together  

It's for real

Now playing

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss

Than something more than in my mind

I see it

Could be amazing(could be amazing)

[Chorus x 3


	2. a bit of confusion

Uh oh  

There you go again talking cinematic  

Yeah you!  

You're charming, got everybody star struck  

I know

How you always seem to go  

For the obvious instead of me  

Get a ticket and you'll see

[Chorus   If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy  

And I be the best friend that you fall in love with

In the end we'd laughing  

Watching the sunset  

Fade to black  

Show the name  

Play the happy song

(Yeah)  Yeah, yeah  

When you call me  

I can hear it in your voice

Oh sure

!  Wanna see me

And tell me all about her

La la  

I'll be acting through my tears

Guess you'll never know

That I should win  

An oscar for the scene I'm in

[Chorus

Wish I could tell you there's a twist

Some kind of hero in disguise

And we're together  

It's for real

Now playing

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss

Than something more than in my mind

I see it

Could be amazing(could be amazing)

[Chorus x 3


	3. more new times

Uh oh  

There you go again talking cinematic  

Yeah you!  

You're charming, got everybody star struck  

I know

How you always seem to go  

For the obvious instead of me  

Get a ticket and you'll see

[Chorus   If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy  

And I be the best friend that you fall in love with

In the end we'd laughing  

Watching the sunset  

Fade to black  

Show the name  

Play the happy song

(Yeah)  Yeah, yeah  

When you call me  

I can hear it in your voice

Oh sure

!  Wanna see me

And tell me all about her

La la  

I'll be acting through my tears

Guess you'll never know

That I should win  

An oscar for the scene I'm in

[Chorus

Wish I could tell you there's a twist

Some kind of hero in disguise

And we're together  

It's for real

Now playing

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss

Than something more than in my mind

I see it

Could be amazing(could be amazing)

[Chorus x 3


	4. umah

Uh oh  

There you go again talking cinematic  

Yeah you!  

You're charming, got everybody star struck  

I know

How you always seem to go  

For the obvious instead of me  

Get a ticket and you'll see

[Chorus   If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy  

And I be the best friend that you fall in love with

In the end we'd laughing  

Watching the sunset  

Fade to black  

Show the name  

Play the happy song

(Yeah)  Yeah, yeah  

When you call me  

I can hear it in your voice

Oh sure

!  Wanna see me

And tell me all about her

La la  

I'll be acting through my tears

Guess you'll never know

That I should win  

An oscar for the scene I'm in

[Chorus

Wish I could tell you there's a twist

Some kind of hero in disguise

And we're together  

It's for real

Now playing

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss

Than something more than in my mind

I see it

Could be amazing(could be amazing)

[Chorus x 3


	5. building relationships

Uh oh  

There you go again talking cinematic  

Yeah you!  

You're charming, got everybody star struck  

I know

How you always seem to go  

For the obvious instead of me  

Get a ticket and you'll see

[Chorus   If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy  

And I be the best friend that you fall in love with

In the end we'd laughing  

Watching the sunset  

Fade to black  

Show the name  

Play the happy song

(Yeah)  Yeah, yeah  

When you call me  

I can hear it in your voice

Oh sure

!  Wanna see me

And tell me all about her

La la  

I'll be acting through my tears

Guess you'll never know

That I should win  

An oscar for the scene I'm in

[Chorus

Wish I could tell you there's a twist

Some kind of hero in disguise

And we're together  

It's for real

Now playing

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss

Than something more than in my mind

I see it

Could be amazing(could be amazing)

[Chorus x 3


	6. and watching their complications

Uh oh  

There you go again talking cinematic  

Yeah you!  

You're charming, got everybody star struck  

I know

How you always seem to go  

For the obvious instead of me  

Get a ticket and you'll see

[Chorus   If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy  

And I be the best friend that you fall in love with

In the end we'd laughing  

Watching the sunset  

Fade to black  

Show the name  

Play the happy song

(Yeah)  Yeah, yeah  

When you call me  

I can hear it in your voice

Oh sure

!  Wanna see me

And tell me all about her

La la  

I'll be acting through my tears

Guess you'll never know

That I should win  

An oscar for the scene I'm in

[Chorus

Wish I could tell you there's a twist

Some kind of hero in disguise

And we're together  

It's for real

Now playing

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss

Than something more than in my mind

I see it

Could be amazing(could be amazing)

[Chorus x 3


	7. many troubles and pleasures

Uh oh  

There you go again talking cinematic  

Yeah you!  

You're charming, got everybody star struck  

I know

How you always seem to go  

For the obvious instead of me  

Get a ticket and you'll see

[Chorus   If we were a movie

You'd be the right guy  

And I be the best friend that you fall in love with

In the end we'd laughing  

Watching the sunset  

Fade to black  

Show the name  

Play the happy song

(Yeah)  Yeah, yeah  

When you call me  

I can hear it in your voice

Oh sure

!  Wanna see me

And tell me all about her

La la  

I'll be acting through my tears

Guess you'll never know

That I should win  

An oscar for the scene I'm in

[Chorus

Wish I could tell you there's a twist

Some kind of hero in disguise

And we're together  

It's for real

Now playing

Wish I could tell you there's a kiss

Than something more than in my mind

I see it

Could be amazing(could be amazing)

[Chorus x 3


End file.
